It is known, at the present time, to provide a fire extinguisher adapted to emit water, carbon dioxide or fire extinguishing foam, or adapted to emit a fire extinguishing powder with a charge of compressed gas contained within a canister. Such fire extinguishers, hereinafter referred to as fire extinguisher, may be of particular benefit in connection with fires of a specific type. However, fire extinguishers of this type are not ideal for use in a situation where a flammable liquid is on fire, for example where a frying pan is ablaze. In cases of such emergency a fire blanket as known in the current state of the art is an effective means to put out such fires which typically occur in household kitchens. Depending on the types of fire a fire extinguisher or a fire blanket is required to put out the fire. It can be convenient, logical, and therefore safer to have both fire extinguisher and fire blanket located at the same place in order to choose at the location for the best option, be it using a fire extinguisher or fire blanket. A further step of collocation of fire extinguisher and fire blanket is realized in the current state of the art as disclosed in for example patent application GB2212721A, wherein fire equipment is disclosed comprising a housing which contains a fire blanket which can be removed from the housing, and which supports a fire extinguisher of the type which expels fire extinguishing material by means of compressed gas.
In the current solution the housing is designed to be fixed-mounted to a vertical surface, and therefore means are provided to either support the fire extinguisher, by the housing and/or to releasably mount the fire extinguisher on the housing. A disclosed means for engaging the fire extinguisher to the housing is a resilient clip.
The problem with the current solution is that the means for fixed-mounting makes it difficult or at least inconvenient to move the fire extinguisher together with the fire blanket from one place to another. The current state of the art configuration of the housing, providing access to the fire blanket, either from the bottom or from the sides of the housing, limits the possibilities to mount the housing with respect to easy access of the fire blanket. Placing in a corner limits for example access from the side, whereas placing near the floor limits access from the bottom. Therefore the current solution has limitations with regard to safe employment of the fire extinguisher or the fire blanket.